


Falling

by cupkakfrosting



Category: The 5th Wave Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Gen, Short, Spoilers, implied romantic attraction, spoilers for the infinite sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupkakfrosting/pseuds/cupkakfrosting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning: Spoilers for The Infinite Sea.)<br/>Ringer is falling. This is the in-between time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Not so many fics for this great series, so here's a quick flash-fic. Hope you enjoy!

Falling. Falling. Falling.

A part of her wants to struggle on.

The wind whirls her hair into knots.

The other wants to just give up. Let in.

The air screams in her ears.

Falling, falling, falling.

She closes her eyes.

Razor.

Falling; falling; falling.

No. Alex.

Freefall. Falling… Falling… Falling…

You're free, he whispers.

Ringer squeezes her eyes shut.

Do something… Do nothing…

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Clothes whipping around in the whirlwind.

Falling.

Tears flying up off her wet face.

...falling.

Keep fighting… Surrender…

Alex. Razor. Alex and Razor.

His bright smile and perfect laugh echoing as he moved the chess pieces, as he threw his hands up in victory. Chaseball. Chase-baseball.

Created by Vosch, of course…

Hands curling up into fists.

The bullets smashing into his chest. Flying backwards. Run, she could hear his voice whisper. Run.

She is.

 

F  
a  
l  
l  
i  
n  
g.

 

R  
u  
n  
n  
i  
n  
g.

For him. For herself. For Teacup. For anyone else left on the planet. For the billions of souls sucked up by the black hole known as Vosch. 

Falling.

She lands.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> (Please don't post this elsewhere or use without my permission.)


End file.
